British Rail Class 360
| capacity = ? | carlength = ? | width = ? | height = ? | poweroutput = ? | maxspeed = | gauge = | brakes = Air regenerative | electricsystem = 25 kV AC Overhead | operator = National Express East Anglia Heathrow Express Heathrow Connect State Railway of Thailand }} The British Rail Class 360 electric multiple units were built by Siemens in two sub-types from 2002-2003 and 2004-2005. These units are part of the Siemens Desiro family. The Siemens "Desiro UK" family also includes units of Classes 185, 350, 380, 444 and 450. Description Unlike the South West Trains and West Coast Main Line Desiros, the Class 360 lacks inter-unit gangways. This was a late design change, as the Health and Safety Executive was not happy with the driver's visibility with the previous design's gangway cab for Driver Only Operation The Class 360 is a modern unit with air conditioning, rapid acceleration technology and is powered by overhead lines with a top speed of . The Class 360 will do in about 45 seconds, making it the fastest accelerating train in the National Express East Anglia fleet. Current operations United Kingdom National Express East Anglia First Great Eastern ordered 21 4-car units to replace their elderly Class 312 slam-door units. They entered service in 2003, and by mid-2004 had completely replaced the old trains. They are primarily used on London Liverpool Street to Harwich, Clacton-on-Sea and during afternoon/evening rush hour Ipswich services, usually running as 4 carriages to Harwich and 8-12 carriages to Clacton-on-Sea and Ipswich. They occasionally replace the Class 321 on services to Walton-on-the-Naze, Southend, Braintree and Southminster. They do not run to Upminster. Since they were built, First Group has lost the franchise to the National Express Group, who operate the Great Eastern routes as part of their 'one' franchise. Though operated by National Express East Anglia, the 360 class is not maintained by the franchise but is under contract from Siemens for routine maintenance at Ilford Depot near London. Until 2008, all trains stayed in the purple First Group livery. Some still retain the First Group purple colour but with no vinyls, because of the anti-vandal paint used. A repaint would require a complete sanding down before any paint could be applied. Some of the 360s have been re-liveried into National Express livery by the application of vinyl wrap. Only 360115 is in this livery; the rest of the fleet are in plain blue with a white strip with National Express branding. The toilets are being re-fitted with new flooring and repainted panels, giving a better look. All 21 360s were recently overhauled underneath at Northampton Depot. Heathrow Connect Heathrow Connect runs five 5-car units operating London Paddington-Heathrow Airport stopping trains. They entered service on 12 June 2005. These units were originally intended as Class 350s for prospective spot hire. In 2010, one unit (360205) was transferred to Heathrow Express to operate its Heathrow Central-Terminal 4 shuittle.Railway Herald News Journal - Railway Herald Issue 228, p6 Thailand Nine Desiro Class 360/2 units have been supplied for the Suvarnabhumi Airport Link (SARL) in Thailand. Four are four-car sets for Express services running non-stop from City Air Terminal at Makkasan to the airport. Another five sets are three-cars for City Line Service stopping at all stations from Phayathai to the airport."Bangkok Desiro deliveries begin", Railway Gazette International, September 10, 2007.'' Fleet details Gallery Image:360109 at Marks Tay.jpg|First Group liveried Class 360/1 EMU No. 360109 calls at , with a service bound for London Liverpool Street Image:360115 B DMCO 65565 First Class Interior.JPG|The interior of First Class cabin aboard a Siemens Class 360/1 Desiro EMU Image:360115 C TSO 74565 Half Length Standard Class Interior.JPG|The interior of Standard Class accommodation aboard a Siemens Class 360/1 Desiro EMU Image:360115 A London Liverpool Street.JPG|The only Siemens Class 360/1 Desiro EMU in the National Express East Anglia livery is No. 360115 and is seen departing London Liverpool Street, with a service bound for Clacton Image:360203 A London Paddington.JPG|Brand new Heathrow Connect Siemens Class 360/2 Desiro EMU No. 360203 at London Paddington, in the dedicated platform for Heathrow Connect services Image:HeathrowConnect 360205 Southall 20090513.JPG|The final member of the Heathrow Connect Siemens Class 360/2 Desiro EMU No. 360205 arrives at , with a service bound for London File:ARL Bangkok CityLine1.JPG|Desiro built for use on the Suvarnabhumi Airport Link Image:Inside sarl cityline.jpg|Inside Desiro Class 360/2 Suvarnabhumi Airport Link City Line Train References 360 Category:Siemens multiple units de:Britische Klasse 360 nl:Class 360 pl:British Rail Class 360 simple:British Rail Class 360